


Molto lontano

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Magic, Minor Portia Devorak/Nadia, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Sex Magic, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Asra ha accompagnato Portia con sé al Festival delle Margherite Colorate di Nopal. La loro esperienza sarà... più magica del previsto.
Relationships: Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories





	Molto lontano

_Energize me with a simple touch or with an open heart_

_Energize me, fire up this flame_

_That’s burning between us._

_It’s not a fantasy, another mystery_

_It’s just what I can feel, it’s something I can see_

_It’s like a memory, an inner melody_

_It’s just what we all know, and we all hear._

_I was blind, I was closed down_

_Could not feel or set it free…_

(After Forever, _Energize Me,_

dall’album _After Forever,_ 2007)

Nel bel volto accaldato di Portia, i suoi grandi occhi celesti splendevano come stelle. Asra contemplava incantato le sue guance lattee e morbide, in cui le efelidi sfumavano nel nuovo colorito.

«Non avevo mai mangiato cactus in vita mia, prima d’ora!» giubilò la ragazza, fra un boccone e l’altro. «Chi sapeva che avessero un frutto così dolce?»

«Anche la pianta è buona, un po’ come le patate» soggiunse suadente il mago, carezzandole i floridi ricci rossi. «In questo clima e in questo terreno, del resto, non cresce molto altro». Si accomodò meglio sul panchetto ov’era seduto con Portia. «Anche a Zadith ci sono ricette tipiche a base di cactus… Mi piacerebbe molto portartici, un giorno. Nelle città carovaniere, si vede _veramente_ di tutto… saltimbanchi che sputano fuoco… venditori di cristalli dai colori incredibili, o di ogni sorta d’elisir… Si possono trovare incensi capaci di infiammare il cervello fino all’estasi… E gli edifici hanno archi e cupole appuntiti e panciuti come cipolle, hanno decorazioni di maiolica a tinte accese, che dipingono i più strani ghirigori…»

L’altra ascoltava a bocca aperta le meraviglie della terra d’origine degli Alnazar, la famiglia di Asra. Intorno a loro due, il Festival delle Margherite Colorate tingeva le ore serali di voci e musiche seducenti. Chiunque portava - al collo, ai polsi, fra i capelli - almeno uno di quei fiori raggianti, rossi e rosa. Un paio di fuochi illuminavano lo spiazzo intorno al pozzo di Nopal, dove si tenevano le danze. Ai bordi del cerchio, insieme alle margherite, venivano distribuiti piatti di quelle suddette pietanze a base di cactus. In lontananza, verso il cielo grondante di luci, si elevavano le aride colline che circondavano Nopal: massicci e tozzi corpi di roccia, di cui il buio ricopriva le sfumature ocra ed oliva.

«Un omaggio a queste due belle ragazze!» fece galantemente un pastore ossuto e dalla barba spruzzata di grigio. Offrendo il suo bravo mazzo di margherite, si avvicinò meglio ad Asra e si accorse dell’equivoco: «Oh, mi scusi… a questi _due bei ragazzi,_ volevo dire».

«Non c’è problema!» lo rassicurò il mago. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo prendeva per donna e lui stesso era solito - di quando in quando - indossare veli, gioielli e vesti muliebri. Il fisico minuto e glabro, il volto liscio e delicato, gli occhi viola dal taglio finissimo facevano il resto. Lui stesso non era particolarmente legato a quelle che considerava _maschere come le altre._

«Grazie per il pensiero!» intervenne Portia. «Vuole un po’ di cactus?»

«Oh, no, grazie… son già sazio!» si scusò il pastore galante. Si allontanò salutandoli con la mano.

«Per quanto io sia famoso, qui a Nopal, non tutti mi conoscono di vista» spiegò Asra. «Del resto, quando soggiorno qui, cerco più solitudine che amicizie… È il mio rifugio dal caos di Vesuvia».

«Piacerebbe anche a me tornarci più spesso…» mormorò Portia, con una nota di desiderio impossibile. «Ma il mio nuovo lavoro non mi lascia tante vacanze come questa…»

Da capocameriera al palazzo comitale di Vesuvia, Portia era stata promossa a direttrice di un rifugio per animali esotici. Un modo in cui la contessa Nadia aveva voluto premiare le sue capacità, ma anche chiudere elegantemente la loro storia d’amore, durata due anni.

«Perlomeno, il tuo attuale posto di lavoro è più vicino a Nopal di quanto non lo sia Vesuvia» conciliò il giovane mago. «Potrei passare io, durante le mie “scappatelle”…»

La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso celeste.

«Oddio, è ora di contattare Ilya!» si ricordò all’improvviso. «Mi starà già aspettando…»

«Ci serve dell’acqua» ponderò Asra.

«Ci penso io!» rispose Portia, con slancio brillante. Gli indicò una piccola conca nel terreno sabbioso. Lui intuì cos’avesse in mente e annuì.

L’altra si avvicinò alla conca e vi tese sopra una mano. Pian piano, dall’arida terra, cominciò a germogliare il liquido, mentre il volto di lei era teso nella concentrazione. Si formò infine una piccola pozza, che rifletteva le stelle e il disco lunare.

«Complimenti…» mormorò Asra, con reverenza. «Sei migliorata in fretta!»

Portia rispose con un nuovo sorriso, più sicuro e magnetico. L’altro avvertì una palpitante sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

La ragazza si sedette sull’orlo della pozza e v’immerse un dito. Lui si allontanò, per discrezione.

Sentì l’amica parlottare col fratello maggiore rimasto a Vesuvia, grazie al contatto magico stabilito tramite l’acqua. Frammenti di parole gli giungevano di quando in quando: «…tutto bene… sì, fa caldo… no, non ho preso scottature, sta’ tranquillo… sì, bevo abbastanza acqua… certo che Asra sta attento… cosa? _OH, ILYA, QUANTO SEI INDISCRETO!_ »

Lo strillo improvviso di Portia lo fece sobbalzare. Conoscendo Julian - in famiglia Ilya - doveva aver fatto domande sulla _natura delle sue attenzioni per lei._ Comunque, la conversazione finì poco dopo e l’amica tornò verso di lui, serena e soddisfatta.

«Mamma mia, che ansia, lui e le sue domande…!» sbuffò, non senza un po’ di tenerezza. «Sembra che non si sia accorto che ho trentatré anni suonati…»

«Abbi pazienza…» rispose Asra, con una comprensione velata d’ironia. «È già tanto che abbia sopportato di vederti partire per Nopal con _quella strega del suo ex-compagno_ ».

Lo sguardo che gli rimandò Portia fu indecifrabile.

«Dov’era lui?» riprese il mago, per non cadere in imbarazzo.

«Ho visto salici alle sue spalle… Credo mi stesse parlando dalla fontana del palazzo» considerò la ragazza.

«Lui e Nadia si stanno avvicinando sempre di più, vero?» intuì Asra.

«Già» ammise Portia, con uno strano tremolio nella voce. «A maggior ragione ora che io e lei… non siamo più una coppia».

«Che ne dici di andare a dormire?» suggerì l’amico, vedendo una nube passarle negli occhi. L’altra annuì e lo seguì, lasciandosi alle spalle i falò, le margherite e le danze che ricamavano la sabbia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quello che Asra chiamava “il suo santuario” era una casupola quadrata ai margini di Nopal, posta su un piccolo rilievo roccioso e acquattata fra cactus e fichidindia. Portia, curiosa, ne studiava la sagoma disegnata dal plenilunio. Non ne conosceva ancora l’interno. Solo il mago vi era entrato, al loro arrivo, per abbandonarvi i loro bagagli. Aveva l’aria d’un eremo spartano, ma pieno di quelle cure di cui solo la solitudine consapevole è capace.

«Prego!» fece Asra, aprendo per lei la porticina di legno. All’ingresso, la stanza si delineò agli occhi della ragazza sotto un fascio di raggi lunari, che entrava dalla grande finestra quadrata. Esso pioveva direttamente su un letto a due piazze, incassato fra il muro e il comodino. Su di esso, era sospesa una mensola recante un cofanetto, una testa taurina in legno, un grosso quarzo bianco e un pendente di cristallo verde acqua, che gettava intorno un ventaglio di scintillii. Come sempre, Asra non aveva fatto mancare le piante: un cactus piccolo e panciuto sul davanzale e un’erba cuoriforme infilata in un vasetto, sul tavolino da notte. In uno scomparto di questo, erano stipati libri. Questa era un’altra cosa che Portia e Asra avevano in comune, dopo l’amore per le piante: anche la ragazza adorava leggere. Aveva imparato a fatica, da autodidatta, e il premio era stato per lei immenso. Il mago aveva appreso da bambino, grazie ai genitori, prima che il conte Lucio di Vesuvia li facesse incarcerare con un pretesto.

“C’è un solo letto” le venne da pensare. Ampio, comunque. A ogni modo, l’idea di riposare accanto a quel giovane flessuoso dai capelli candidi e ricci non le sembrava tanto spiacevole. Sperando che il rossore sulle sue guance non si notasse, si accostò al toro di legno e lo considerò con vera curiosità.

«Bello! L’hai fatto tu?» si complimentò con Asra.

«Sì» confermò lui, modesto.

«Mmmh… Ti andrebbe per caso di fare una statuina come questa… a forma di gatto?» suggerì la ragazza.

«Vorresti un ritratto della tua Pepi?» indovinò lui, con un sorriso sapiente.

Portia scoppiò a ridere: «Mi hai letto nel pensiero!»

«Beh, in questo caso, non ci voleva un mago» scherzò l’amico, sornione.

L’altra si rannuvolò un poco: «Credi che Pepi sentirà molto la mia mancanza, in questi giorni?»

«Senz’altro aspetterà il tuo ritorno» riconobbe Asra. «Ma sono altrettanto sicuro che Nadia e Ilya la stiano portando in palmo di mano. Non preoccuparti troppo per lei. La ritroverai ben pasciuta, coccolata… e felicissima di rivederti».

Si avvicinò a lei e passò delicatamente il dorso della sua lunga mano sulla sua fronte: sotto i ricci ramati che vi ricadevano sopra, essa era tutta una fioritura di gocciole di sudore.

«Dopo la giornata di oggi, ci farebbe bene un bagno» considerò il mago.

«Assolutamente!» sospirò Portia.

«Di là, in cucina, dovrei avere due tinozze» ponderò Asra. “Ben due… e nessuna grande abbastanza per una coppia di persone” gli scappò di pensare.

«Io penserò ad attingere l’acqua!» si propose l’altra.

«Ottimo!» annuì lui. «C’è una fonte, qui fuori… E, nel caso in cui fosse secca, sai bene come farla sorgere dalla terra, vero?» Ammiccò.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mollemente adagiato nella tinozza, Asra rimuginava sulla giornata appena trascorsa. Sul pavimento, accanto a lui, Faust - la sua serpente color lavanda - riposava acciambellata. Era stata quieta per tutta la sera, come se non volesse distrarlo. Il mago gliene era grato.

Accompagnare Portia all’annuale Festival delle Margherite Colorate era stata un’idea anche migliore di quanto previsto. La ragazza era stata raggiante. Danzare con lei, contemplare i suoi movimenti turbinosi era stato _magico._ Le onde rosse e prepotenti dei suoi capelli, così spesso legate sul capo per dovere e lavoro, erano finalmente fluite libere, disegnandole intorno una gloria selvaggia. Le sue labbra rosee si aprivano al sorriso e al respiro. I suoi occhi brillavano come cieli. Il suo corpo candido e morbido si rivelava agile e voluttuoso. Per la prima volta, la _magia_ che pervadeva ogni capillare di Portia si era manifestata ad Asra, ancor più di quanto accadesse durante le lezioni d’incantesimi che le impartiva. A tratti, gli erano balenati in mente i ricordi della sua storia d’amore con Julian, il fratello maggiore di lei. Portia aveva la stessa capacità di creare attorno a sé un’atmosfera di eccitazione - ma senza le fasi di tristezza e cupa autodistruzione di cui Julian soffriva. Senza la tendenza di lui a fuggire e nascondersi, soprattutto… Asra si riscosse. No, non era corretto fare confronti fra i due fratelli. Quel che era stato era stato. Non doveva ora sputare sull’ex-compagno e su sentimenti che, dopotutto, erano stati veri…

Si alzò, uscì dalla tinozza e prese un canovaccio fra i tanti che aveva lì nella cucina. L’altra tinozza era nella camera da letto, dove si trovava in quel momento Portia. Si asciugò alla bell’e meglio e s’infilò i pantaloni. Poi, col cuore in gola e un sordo senso di colpa, socchiuse la porta e spiò nella stanza attigua.

Anche Portia aveva finito di fare il bagno. Aveva indossato soltanto quella sorta di leggera veste bianca che portava sotto il corsetto stellato e la sciarpa a strisce rosso-arancioni che le stringeva la vita. Asra osservò il ricamo dei ricci stagliarsi sul bianco della stoffa e delle spalle. I floridi seni di lei seguivano il suo calmo respiro. La luce del plenilunio la inondava di un alone d’altro mondo.

Il giovane immaginò quelle mani operose affaccendarsi fra erbe e cristalli nel suo negozio di articoli magici, tritare foglie e selezionare bacche per le pozioni. Pensò a come quelle braccia tonde e vigorose avrebbero potuto creare un verziere nel cortiletto interno della sua dimora. La mente di Asra disegnò i deliziosi profumi dei dolci che Portia avrebbe sfornato, mentre lui preparava qualcuno dei suoi tè pregiati, o sferruzzava l’ennesimo maglione per Faust. Anche per Pepi lui avrebbe potuto creare cuscinetti, copertine… Si stupì di come quelle fantasie gli sembrassero reali, per quanto la sua mente fosse ormai abituata a spaziare fra diverse dimensioni. Un abituale timore lo prese, all’idea di una vita così ordinaria e regolare… La sua consueta pulsione alla fuga e all’isolamento si risvegliò, come se si trovasse davanti a un reale _ménage._ Tutte le volte che la sua esistenza prendeva una piega abitudinaria, quella sorta di meccanismo scattava e lo spingeva a scomparire, a Nopal, a Firent o a chissà dove altro… purché fosse _molto lontano_. Lontano dalla sua paura di rimanere _incastrato_ in una forma o in una routine. Come avrebbe reagito Portia, davanti a quella parte di lui? L’avrebbe sempre accompagnato con entusiasmo nei suoi viaggi? Avrebbe accettato il suo bisogno di partire da solo, ogni tanto? Si sarebbe sentita abbandonata? O, forse, a lei piaceva proprio quella sua aria di mistero, quel suo mantenere sempre qualche spazio _solo per sé?_

A un tratto, lei si voltò e intercettò i suoi occhi. Nelle sue iridi, si accese un sorriso di gatta. Sorridendo a propria volta, Asra lasciò il nascondiglio dietro il battente ed entrò nella camera. Portia contemplò il suo torso olivastro, liscio come quello di un ragazzino, e i suoi capelli ancora grondanti acqua. Il cuore le mozzò il respiro. _Così, è bellissimo._

Il mago si fermò a pochi passi da lei, come indeciso. L’espressione sul suo volto avrebbe potuto essere di timidezza o di malizia - certamente, aveva qualcosa di volpino. Fu Portia a colmare la distanza e a posargli una mano sulla spalla. Sentì, sotto le proprie dita callose, quella pelle serica e rovente.

Poco prima, quando lei e Asra avevano abbandonato la festa, nel capo le aveva ronzato un pensiero: _riuscirò mai a dimenticare del tutto Nadia?_ Di quel ronzio, ora, rimaneva una pallida eco. Un’eco sempre più flebile, discontinua, morente.

«Nadia è difficile da dimenticare…» mormorò il mago, rispondendo ai suoi pensieri. E pareva che parlasse per esperienza personale. «Ma mi lusingo… di poter essere d’aiuto».

La frase, nella sua sottigliezza, era audacissima. Portia si sentì bruciare il volto. Il fuoco aumentò, quando le dita di Asra le carezzarono una guancia. Non era più il momento di fingere, di continuare con la farsa della _buona amicizia._ La ragazza non attese più. Si sporse verso l’altro e colse in un bacio le sue labbra delicate. L’ardore con cui rispose Asra fu quasi sorprendente. Le prese il volto fra le mani, le scottò la bocca coi guizzi elettrici della sua lingua. Quel giovane così silente e mistico stava liberando una forza sopita da tempo in lui, ormai creduta spenta. La magia di cui Portia era colma gli stava intridendo le vene, lo richiamava con fermezza.

La ragazza gli cinse la vita e lo trascinò verso di sé. Caddero entrambi sul letto. Tremando, la mano di Asra carezzò la gola, il petto di lei. Il suo palmo ascoltò per un poco il battito di quel cuore impazzito, prima di svestire piano la compagna.

Ecco i suoi seni, con una trepida attesa disegnata nei capezzoli. Il giovane si chinò a baciarli, lambirli, carezzarli con grazia. Dalla gola di Portia, cominciava a salire un suono tenero e acuto. Nella luce del cielo notturno, anche il suo corpo sembrava fatto di luna. I palmi dell’amante lo percorrevano con adorante concentrazione, come se volessero imprimere in sé la meravigliosa sensazione del suo calore, della sua generosa morbidezza. Asra le stuzzicò gentilmente l’ombelico, percorse il suo tondo ventre con un indice. Si rese conto che stava sudando freddo, al momento di discendere verso _le sue pieghe più segrete._

I mugolii di Portia raggiunsero un’intensità beatifica, quando le dita di Asra le carezzarono _la perla fra le labbra._ Essa rispondeva fiorendo sotto il tocco attento e sapiente del mago. Inspirando a fondo, lui chiamò in aiuto l’altra mano, che cominciò a tentare l’ingresso del ventre.

Le lunghe dita del giovane furono avvolte da un calore d’incendio, mentre le pareti tenere e umide le inondavano d’umore felice. Portia gli sussurrava parole d’amore e desiderio sempre più folli, in una lingua che quasi non era più umana. A tratti, gli parve di riconoscere il dialetto di Nevivon, la cittadella ove lei era cresciuta… Anche alle labbra di lui salirono le lunghe nenie e i suoni gutturali di Zadith, in un risorgere degli strati primevi dell’infanzia. Le loro nenie, apparentemente così estranee l’una all’altra, si fusero in un insieme ipnotico, che saliva in spirali al cielo.

Quella sorta d’incantamento tacque solo quando il mago chinò il volto verso il pube ricciuto della compagna e cominciò a blandirlo con la lingua. Era un altro tipo di godimento, che saliva dentro di lei fluido e serpentino come acqua. I sospiri della ragazza si fecero ampi e rilassati.

Mentre s’avvicinava l’orgasmo di Portia, Asra si rese conto d’aver quasi dimenticato la propria _cosiddetta parte di piacere_. Ora, era lei stessa a esigerla in silenzio, a invitarlo dentro di sé, con le parole mute di quel fiore umido che era sbocciato sotto le mani e la bocca di lui.

Abbandonò i pantaloni e si lasciò finalmente cadere tra le forti braccia di Portia. Asra adorava quella stretta robusta. Si lasciò per un poco sorreggere, premuto contro il soffice petto della ragazza.

Il suo cuore ebbe un tuffo, quando il suo organo vibrante e maturo trovò la propria strada nel corpo di lei. Neppure aveva realizzato quanto fosse prepotente la sua agonia. Si riscosse e ritrovò un poco di controllo. Cominciò a muovere saggiamente i fianchi, cercando l’unisono con la compagna.

Quello che avvenne poi fu un crescendo di sensazioni che gli inondarono il cervello - un misto di colori e suoni sovrumani, che (fino a quel momento) aveva sperimentato soltanto nella sua oasi, il suo portale personale verso gli _altri mondi_ dei maghi. La luce delle stelle e del plenilunio l’aveva elettrizzato per tutta la sera. Ora, però, era da Portia che proveniva tanta energia. Quella notte, Portia era per lui la luna e gli astri.

L’ultima estasi cancellò in loro qualsiasi senso di confine - li lanciò in un etere ove neppure il colore esisteva più. Insieme, erano arrivati _molto lontano_ , là dove nemmeno i maghi avevano più parole.


End file.
